Siege weapon
Not to be confused with Tanks. While infantry and cavalry fight in close combat on the battlefield, siege weapons wage war across longer distances; catapults and trebuchets can drop explosive payloads on their targets with deadly accuracy. Enormous siege crossbows can hurl heavy iron bolts hundreds of feet to penetrate even the thickest armor. Siege weapons are usually fielded only by armies, which are able to transport and maintain them. Yet on occasion small groups such as the infamous Quarvel's Raiders have been known to use siege weapons to support lightning strikes on smaller targets. Playable Siege Weapons in World of Warcraft Siege vehicles are a new feature of WoW PvP, which will be added in the upcoming World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion. They are pilotable vehicles meant to raze destructible buildings to the same effect as if you manage to kill the commander of an outpost in Alterac Valley. Siege weapon PvP will be focused in, but not confirmed to be limited to, the zone of Lake Wintergrasp. The currently planned battleground will have siege vehicles, 15 people per team, and games will last 30 to 40 minutes. It has been hinted that this battleground's main objective is not to kill enemy NPCs, but to destroy their buildings. Players can also capture points like the Spirit Towers. There will be different siege weapons for different races and each type has different game mechanicshttp://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=1&cId=3163178, but they will not be owned or kept like mounts.http://events.curse.com/leipzig2007/articles/details/2842/ They are all slow moving. Siege weapons can hold up to 8 players, each commanding different abilities.http://www.worldofwar.net/articles/413362/jeff-kaplan-video-interview-transcript/page2 In the current game, some siege vehicles are parked in many places, but unusable. It was said that these would be implemented after ships, but this has been changed.http://wow.catacombs.com/page.cfm?wowpvp Types of Siege Weapons This list is meant to show all siege weapons in lore and their existance in World of Warcraft. Horde vehicles Orcs * Catapults – Favored siege weapon of the Horde. It has been stated that there would have been catapults assessable to players. If it is orc racial or starting Horde faction vehicle is unknown. * Demolishers – Shown to be a vehicle on the original PvP development page. Eurogamer further confirmed them to be usable. * Blade throwers – A large tower that apparently hurls saw blades. They are shown on the opposite side of the Path of Glory from the Alliance cannons. Tauren 1000 pound javelin-thrower, thunderstomper and various tech-mods designed to improve tauren totems.(Presumably to be used by Tauren warriors, but they may also serve as battering ram like siege weapon.) . These machines are said to work with brawn. Some type of Kodos are also speculated. Trolls Not known, but Trolls are said to use to use dart grenades. Forsaken * Meat wagons – Stolen from the Scourge, they are shown parked around Undercity, converted into supply vehicles. These are confirmed to be useable in the 1UP interview. * Sky barge – Stolen from the Scourge, could serve as bomber. * Plague spreadershttp://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=2 - An odd vehicle with tanks of sludge and two huge sprayers. It was unknown what they were called, but they were seen at BlizzCon. Blood elves * Blood elven ballistae – Shown guarding many blood elf settlements. * Firestarters Alliance vehicles Humans * Ballistae – Has served the human nations for years, and still guards many towns and cities. If it is human racial or starting Alliance faction vehicle is unknown. Shown firing in the WotLK trailer.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5ZQC-0ua90 * Human cannons – A vehicle that looks like a human tower, with a large cannon in front, and a long exhaust pipe in back, set on top of tank treads. They were featured in a promotional screenshot of the siege battleground on the inside flap of the World of Warcraft box. Shown destroyed on the opposite side of the Path of Glory from the Horde Blade Throwers and by the Black Temple. * Siege Crossbows * Trebuchets * Siege Wagons Dwarves * Mortars * Siege Engines – A culmination of dwarf and gnome engineering, these vehicles are rarely, and probably never, seen firing or in motion in WoW, but perhaps in the future be usable by players. Steam Tonks are likely a taste of these vehicle’s animations and controls. * Steam Tanks - The original siege weapon of the dwarves, most were replaced with siege engines, but have not been completely phased out according to the RPG. The old Steam Tanks can be seen destroyed throughout the world of Warcraft, and intact on the dwarf/gnome character screen. Note that in the WoW Beta there were steam tanks where the modern siege engines are sitting, hinting that they were replaced in-game. Gnomes * Spider tanks – A larger 'siege' version of this can be found at the gnomish lab in Kharanos and Toshley's Station. * Gnomish Flying Machine. In-game they can be seen in Ironforge. Night elves * Glaive Throwers – The night elves’ upgrade to the ballista, it can be seen guarding many night elven villages, such as in Silithus. Draenei None known. (Likely naaru technology based, maybe gun from tempest keep?) Non-playable races Burning legion * Fel Cannons * Fel Reavers * Infernal Contraptions Goblins * Shredders References Category:Siege Weapons Category:Coming Soon Category:PvP Category:Wrath of the Lich King